


Expiation

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dark, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied Relationships, Knotting, La Iglesia, M/M, Magic through sex, Manipulation, More like chains, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Trans Nogitsune, Trans Stiles, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo harnesses the Nogitsune's power and uses it against Stiles and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiation

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this was pretty inspiring: 
> 
> This is stand-alone PWP, so don't look at the background too closely, though I guess canon divergence happens when the Nogitsune replicated Stiles's body, with some genital changes (FtM body, thence 'trans nogitsune'). In S5 Theo gets his way and forces Stiles / the Nogitsune (he's possessed) on Scott, then joins in, as part of the plan to get something he wants.
> 
> Warnings for rape and emotional pain w/o comfort. Read at your own discretion.

Stiles, or what was left of him, looked up at Theo with uncertainty. Theo looked back down at him with a harsh expression. He'd subdued the Nogitsune, and a sense of satisfaction made his heart beat faster, excited. He tipped the vessel's chin, soft but cold, and got caught up in sharp cheekbones and amber eyes, still beautiful despite the darkness. He couldn't avoid a smirk.

Now, he had yet to bring his plans to fruition. He needed to wield this weapon that was Stiles's void to get the alpha status from Scott, which was his by right. And he just knew how to fill the void.

-

Stiles couldn't control his own motions, lost to Theo's whispers. The sweet nothings soon turned into nervous impulses as they made him shiver. It fired inside his body, tugging on his muscles as he moved with a fluidity that was not his, and in a direction he did not want to go, but helpless to do otherwise.

He made his way through La Iglesia, deft and stealthy, though there was no need to be silent. Nobody would interfere. The Nogitsune tilted his head for him, so he could see what was ahead. He heard a crack coming from the bones of his own neck, as he adjusted, and felt an unwanted thrill of anticipation. He would hate himself for it, he knew that, but he'd already been possessed. He knew he was helpless, and he'd have time to wallow later. Now, he could just let himself be overpowered. He could let the arousal flow through him, blood rushing between his legs, where he'd started lubricating. The Nogitsune took a step foward, licking his lips for him as he got by Scott's side on the altar.

There Scott lay chained, bound by iron shackles on all four extremities. They were laced with wolfsbane, and the links continued on either side, binding him to old rock. He noticed Scott's wrists were red, and the Nogitsune put one of his hand's over Scott's palm, sullying himself with the soil and dirty from a former struggle. His breath caught on his throat, and Scott's mouth opened as he stirred.

Stiles looked down at him, saw his torn black tank-top. Old wounds were evidenced by the caked blood stains, but the skin had already healed. He obediently straddled Scott's hips while the Alpha started waking up, lost, and looked up at his face.

Scott's eyes opened slowly, eyelids heavy, and he just looked so forlorn. The moonlight filtered through the broken remains of the church's glass, and there was the smallest hint of fangs behind Scott's lips. Stiles felt a warmth in his chest as he came down to meet his mouth, letting his weight over Scott, and cupping the werewolf's cheeks to raise his head. He was too needy, tasted his own blood when his tongue met his best friend's fangs, and his desire was kindled. The Nogitsune rolled his hips for him, and a greedy whine escaped him, while Scott's chest muscles tensed below him.

Stiles came up for air, but only when he could no longer go without it. He looked down at Scott, soul sad at what he was about to do, but his expression hijacked into a cruel indifference. Scott locked gazes with him groggily, his wet tongue visible through his shallow, open-mouthed breaths.

"St-", "Stil-", Scott tried to say, but Stiles just pressed his index finger against the Alpha's lips and shushed him.

"Let it happen", he whispered, "I want to, and I know you do too".

He rolled his hips again, grinding dry against's Scott's crotch with the motion. Scott let out a strangled growl, and pushed up his hips with very limited leverage, grinding back against Stiles. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes for a second before the Nogitsune pulled him from the distraction. With a rush of energy, he pinned Scott down by his shoulders, showed him human teeth menacingly and just hissed.

Scott swallowed, an innocence invading his features that would not leave Stiles indifferent. It would haunt him when the dust has settled, no matter what he did. Luckily, it was replaced by shock when the Nogitsune used his arms to rip open Scott's tank top, worn-out rags discarded onto the dusty ground.

Stiles came down to Scott again, licking the spot below his ear and traveling down, until he was just breathing in at Scott's pulse point. He knew Scott would feel the scenting, just like he used to do to him. It was twisted, but still tender, and it made Scott sigh heavily. This would hurt Scott, no doubt, but Stiles's spirit was shattering with the deed. He wasn't sure that he could go through the kind of helpness of hurting the ones he loved, and remain sane.

Scott's bare chest was smooth and taut, glistening in the moonlight. Scott moaned when Stiles latched onto one of his nipples, sucking too enthusiastically and nipping at the bud. Stiles could hear Scott fighting against his restraints, and despite himself, felt a devious smirk bleed into his face. He couldn't tell if it was him or the Nogitsune, at his point, because now he was drunk in the sensations. He felt too hot, despite being so cold.

As he kept teasing Scott's nipple, his other hand came down his chest, and ran down his abs, until it found Scott's shorts. He hooked a finger inside his boxers. Stiles made space between them, shifting to lie by Scott's side on the altar, and palmed his friend's erection through the fabric. He rubbed softly while he thumbed at what he thought was the head. Scott gritted his teeth, the semi he'd already formed with the grinding becoming a full erection.

Stiles let go of Scott's nipple, finally, a fine line of spit still linking it to his mouth. He looked up at Scott, that was chewing on his own lip, and felt himself getting so wet that he would probably soak his boxers. He came up to exhale over Scott's ear, only to make him tremble, and rubbed his crotch against Scott's hip because he needed to grind. Werewolves ran hot naturally. The motion was giving him all the good sensations he'd been missing, and he let himself be drowned in pleasure for a moment.

He was so close to his friend, could hear his rising hearbeat, but he was also in need for relief. He sucked a hickey into Scott's neck while he finally pulled down his underwear, wrapping his hand around Scott's erection and tugging down the foreskin. He did it hard, and he knew Scott felt it.  
  
He barely registered he was whimpering himself, and realized neither of them would last much longer. Yet, he was here with a purpose. He broke out of his musings when he realized the only reason he was having sex with Scott was because Theo ordered him to. He ordered him to rape Scott, all so he could get away with his scheming. And he was but a pawn in the game.

He knew it was horrible, and he still felt such deep desire.

When he finally straddled Scott again, he closed his eyes. He knew Scott was awake, but he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Perhaps it was better that way. He finished pulling down Scott's pants and boxers, and took off his own, discarding them into the indoors wilderness. Lastly he took off his own boxers, and then sat on Scott's lap.

Stiles looked down while he grabbed Scott's cock, thumbing at the top to smear a bead of precome, which had already made a mess of Scott's happy trail. The wolf breathed deeply, and Stiles lined himself up while he knelt up on the altar, searching for the exact position.

He stared down at Scott, and Scott opened his eyes, a silent plea amidst his dreamy muteness. Neither of them knew what he was asking for, though, but there was only one thing to happen. Stiles swallowed, unable to stop, and sank down on Scott's cock in one go.

He let out a scream that resonated on the whole abandoned building, the stretch too fast, and Scott pulled on his shackles on reflex, all muscles going tense at the same time. Stiles braced himself by placing his hands over Scott's shoulders, breathing heavily as he adjusted, pain slowly subsiding as he made room for Scott.

When he was ready, he started moving. He rolled his hips very slowly, coming up and down. He cautiously took one hand off, brought it between his legs to start stimulating himself. He felt Scott's dick where it was sliding into his frontal hole, and rubbed around his raging nub with a finger. He circled it with just the right pressure as he exhaled deeply, and he felt Scott's thighs tensing every time he hit the end inside Stiles. The act was so intimate, but what it implied was so deranged. Stiles felt a unholy; a betrayer, but it felt so right he let himself forget. He tried to match their paces, his free hand moving closer to Scott's neck, thumb just running over his throat.

Scott's eyes opened up slowly again, just as Stiles's riding got faster and faster. In less than a minute, they were both on the edge, and Stiles was completely overwhelmed by the moment. He pressed his thumb against Scott's Addam's apple, a bit too hard. Scott couldn't get enough air. His eyes shone red when they opened wide, on reflex, and his orgasm came way too sudden.

He startled fully awake. Scott let out a roar, and Theo knew it was victory.

Stiles followed right after, feeling hot seed fill him up and then drip down his thighs. Scott's cock twitching, alive between his legs. He clenched tightly around Scott, letting out another shaky scream, collapsing over him.

They lay there, panting. Stiles realized how sweaty they both were, despite the slow pace he'd lead them into.

He did not move and, as planned, soon Scott's knot started to swell.

The Alpha gritted his teeth, and Stiles's breathing hitched at the sudden increase in pressure. Subtle at first, it soon became unbearable, but there was no going back when it was past his entrance. He hoped his walls were strong enough.

Theo smiled from the distance, uncrossing his arms as he started walking towards them. He saw Stiles's pained expression. Scott, on the other hand, was completely blissed out. He was shooting inside Stiles, a second and then a third time, completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"Scott, Scott...", Theo tutted, as he rested both arms on the cold stone of the altar, around Scott's head. He looked down at him, and the other boy startled. He stared back up at Theo, surprise dawning on his face when he realized his presence.

"Good that you had a good time with Stiles! I bet you enjoyed his... modifications?", Theo said cheerily, "I certainly hope that you don't mind sharing", he added with a shrug.

Scott tried to reply, but he was too weak. He only managed to croak meaningless syllables, body too exhausted, and so much more now.

Meanwhile, Theo seemed to ignore him completely. He circled the altar, ruffling through the Nogitsune's hair. He still lay sleepy over Scott's chest.

"Wh-... Why?", Scott finally managed to say, and Theo looked at him irritated, like he was humoring an annoying kid.

"You know why", Theo blurted, "I tried to have a pack. A real pack, which does the things that need to be done. The only one that was willing to do that was Stiles", Theo said, patting Stiles's head again, and then looking back at Scott with no joy at all, "but he needed a push. You were holding him back, and I just invited an old friend to remind him the things he could do"

A deafening silence followed, only broken by Scott's sharp breathing, anxiety hitting him at the realization.

"We're going to share more than Stiles, Scott", Theo said happily, "I'm going to be the new Alpha"

Scott raised his brow when Theo hopped up behind Stiles, confident. He quickly rid himself of his clothes, and his shoes, and then finally his boxers, fully naked but still as confident.

Scott couldn't see him fully behind Stiles, but he could tell he was jerking off when he spat and started moving his forearm with intent. Theo seemed satisfied as he looked down, and then finally moved towards Stiles.

"It feels good, doesn't it?", Theo said, as he probed Stiles's ass with one finger and pushed in, not bothering to prepare him at all.

"F- fu- y-", Scott tried to say, when Theo replaced his finger with his dick, pushing inside Stiles in a long but relentless thrust, waking the boy up in pain.

Stiles screamed, clinging to Scott desperately. If the way he raked his nails was any indication, Theo really must hurt. He grabbed Stiles's hips and didn't let him move away from his thrusts. He bottomed out fully and pushed in again, making place for himself inside Stiles, just like Stiles had stretched himself for Scott.

Scott felt guilty that Stiles had to go through it twice, but he could barely speak, so all he could do was embrace him and suffer through it with him.

"Wow", Theo said, almost breathless, "I think I can feel the tension from here, you're stretching him good too, aren't you, Scott?", Theo asked amused.

He built up a rhythm too, claws digging into Stiles's hips as he pounded into him ruthlessly. Now that he couldn't escape, and was too weak to do anything, the Nogitsune left all in Stiles's hands. He chose just to comfort himself with Scott, that used the last of his strength to tell him that " _it was okay_ ".

It wasn't, but he hurt everywhere. His friend's knot felt like it'd rip his front open, and Theo wasn't cutting him any slack from behind, where he fucked into him in earnest. He didn't slow down, and soon he could tell Theo was close by his breathing.

"I'm making it fast", Theo said, breathing erratic, and Stiles wondered if he was bluffing. Either way, he could feel Theo's knot forming, unlike Scott's, which had formed after he'd come.

The thrusts were soon shallower, but quite wetter, sliding easily, until the knot was finally big enough. Without a warning, he pushed inside Stiles, going past his rim's resistance, and eliciting one last scream of pain from the boy.

"Ah", Theo said himself, shuddering when he claimed his own orgasm.

Stiles thought he couldn't bear it. If one had been too much, he had no idea that two would hurt so. The stretch, though, was making him feel unlike anything he'd felt before. It was too much, so much that the pain turned into something else, confusing his mind.

Theo leaned down to whisper in Stiles's ear, and it gave him goosebumps.

"Come", Theo commanded against his skin, "like we said", as he reached around to rub Stiles's spot, the way he'd learned he liked.

Stiles whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but he felt a hot fire from within that he couldn't oppose to. It wasn't natural, though, but part of the ritual spell. He came anyway, so hard his vision went black at the edges. Clenching again, he milked the two werewolves' cocks into a state of continuous pleasure that put them in ecstasy, dragging on for almost a minute.

Scott struggled, his face disturbed like one who has a fitful sleep, ridden by nightmares. Theo threw his head back, slack-jawed, and then harnessed the high to growl _loud_. By the time it slowed down, Stiles felt a wave of cold course through his body, as if all energy had left him. He collapsed again, this time leaning back onto Theo. He could feel the Nogitsune creeping in, old friend unwelcome.

It was complete. Theo laughed against neck, warm breath making him tingle in addition to the magical hypothermia. The sick sound of his laughter started low, a rumble on the chimera's chest, but grew and became so loud that it echoed all through the church.

"I'm the Alpha now", he said in a deep voice, as his eyes shone red in the darkness.

Stiles felt tears rolling down his eyes, something even the Nogitsune couldn't stop.

He stared down at Scott. Catatonic and motionless, too pale, his absent eyes flashed yellow.

It was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Happy #Steoweek


End file.
